


a game called strip

by meltypes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PLEASE use a condom irl, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltypes/pseuds/meltypes
Summary: explicit section of part 4 of the peapod works





	a game called strip

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut so sorry if it sucks but i wanted to try my hand at it  
> Edit: i feel very uncomfortable writing about sex of any type, so this is me trying to.....idk. break out of that. i may or may not delete this work when i feel like it bc jkdsbgjkdbgjksdfbgjksdfbgjksdfb tbh? i dont like it very much....anyways thank u.

The archer stood near his bed, arms crossed and dark eyes focused on McCree.

“I would like to continue our game, if you are not tired.”

McCree’s heart picked up, and he raised his brows in a show of nonchalance. “Do you now? Which game we playing?”

Hanzo gave him an unimpressed look. “You know exactly what I am talking about.” He dropped his arms and walked right up to McCree, their chests brushing. Jesse’s pulse thumped erratically and his face flushed as Hanzo lifted his hands to grip McCree’s forearms.

He licked his lips, eyes glancing to Hanzo’s- pink, parted, his own tongue flickering out. “Hana brought me my cards back, so sure.”

“Alright, deal me in,” Hanzo breathed, chuckling. He tipped his head up and brushed his lips against McCree’s. Jesse almost gave in, the play of breath and soft lips tantalizing, but the doubts came rushing back.

“Wait.” It took all of McCree’s strength to push him away.

Hanzo gave him an affronted look. “What-”

“‘S not just a game to me, Hanzo.” McCree winced at how cheesy that sounded. “I mean- I really like you.” He scanned Hanzo’s face, reaching for his hand, clutching it tight. “A one night stand isn’t going to be enough for me.”

Hanzo’s brow furrowed and he squeezed McCree’s hand back, moving his other one to cup Jesse’s face. “I apologize if I gave you the impression that I- that this was ‘just a game.’ It is not.” Hanzo brushed his thumb across McCree’s cheek. “I care for you deeply.”

“Oh,” McCree said, a giddy smile growing on his face. “That’s good.”

Hanzo’s face broke out in a matching grin, and he gave him a disbelieving scoff. He crowded McCree’s space once again. “I would hope so.”

He leant up on McCree’s shoulders, bringing his mouth to his ear. “I believe the game we were playing was strip poker?”

McCree shivered, gripped Hanzo’s hips and squeezed. “I lied. Hana ate my entire deck of cards.”

“What a shame,” Hanzo said, shaking with repressed laughter. He brushed his nose against McCree’s. “We cannot play without them.”

McCree smiled wickedly. “We could just play strip.”

“Smart man,” Hanzo said, moving his lips to mouth at his other ear. “You go first.”

McCree moved his hand to grip Hanzo’s jaw and he pulled him in, their mouths sliding together messily. Hanzo groaned, pulled at his shirt and drew him back to the bed, McCree catching himself on his elbows as he fell above him, their legs tangled and mouths moving fast and hard. He moaned as Hanzo sucked on his tongue and wove a hand in Jesse’s hair, pulling tight. The archer’s other hand tugged incessantly at McCree’s shirt, and when that failed, he smoothed it under, down the expanse of McCree’s bare stomach and pulled at his waistband.

“I want you naked,” Hanzo demanded, breaking the kiss to mouth at his neck, biting and licking.

McCree heaved a breath out his nose and sat up, straddling Hanzo’s leg, hastily pulling his shirt above his head and tugging his pants down, the outline of his hard dick evident against Hanzo’s thigh. Hanzo sat up too, and instantly attached his mouth to his bare pectoral, nibbling and sucking, bringing a hand down to rub at McCree’s bulge through the fabric. Jesse choked, grinding on Hanzo’s thigh, knees digging into the squeaking mattress, hands gripped tightly on Hanzo’s shoulders. Hanzo hummed and pressed the heel of his hand harder, looking up at McCree through his lashes, grazing his nipple with his teeth.

“Your turn,” McCree breathed, easily tugging Hanzo’s shirt off his head when the other man raised his arms. He pushed Hanzo back down onto the bed, thrusted his tongue in his mouth as he unlaced the front of his sweats, and pushed them low on his thighs. Hanzo’s hand, still attached to Jesse’s dick, moved past the waistband, inside, and stroked him slowly.

“Fuck,” McCree gasped, eyes screwed shut, resting his head in Hanzo’s neck. He thrusted shallowly into his grip, breaths coming out in pants.

“Feels good?” Hanzo asked, and McCree shuddered, nodding as Hanzo thumbed at his tip, smearing the pre there. “Good. I want you in me. Now.”

McCree groaned loudly, almost came at just that, and Hanzo seemed to realize it too, because he held Jesse’s dick in a too tight grip and laughed breathlessly.

“‘S been a while, shut up.” McCree groaned as Hanzo released him, and rolled away to remove his pants and underwear, laughing harder. Jesse followed behind, tugging his pants and boxers all the way off, shivering and changing positions at Hanzo’s whispered suggestion.

Hanzo was settled on Jesse’s thighs stroking both of their cocks in his hand while Jesse fingered him open. He stared into McCree’s eyes as he ground his hips slowly, chest rising and falling in puffing breaths. McCree felt like he was going to explode at the sight of him, the tight feel of him around his fingers, the thought of how tight he would be around his cock, how wet and warm, and he groaned, pressing deeper, impatient. Hanzo threw his head back at that and moaned loudly, squirming and tightening his grip.

McCree cooed. “Found it, huh, sweetheart? You like that?”

Hanzo moved his hand faster in retaliation and choked out a laugh as McCree’s face screwed in pleasure. “Fuck you.”

“That’s- ah, fuck, yeah- the plan.” McCree pressed into the spot over and over and over, listening to Hanzo keen and moan, until he slapped at his hand and grabbed the lube, slicking Jesse’s dick. McCree watched, hands gripped tight on Hanzo’s hips as he lifted himself, moved up, thighs flexing, and reached behind to grab McCree’s cock, teasing the tip along his crack and entrance.

“Fuck, don’t tease,” McCree whined, pawing and squeezing his sides. “C’mon, baby.”

Hanzo licked his lips, watching Jesse’s jaw go slack as he slowly slid down, only shutting his eyes once McCree’s dick was stuffed all the way in, brushing his prostate. Hanzo didn’t wait long before he started swiveling his hips, hands placed on McCree’s pectorals, scratching into his chest hair.

“Feels good?” Hanzo asked again, smirking when McCree let out a punched out groan as he rose and dropped, and then gasping as McCree ground his hips, dicking him deep.

“Feels good?” McCree teased back, and Hanzo just moaned, rising and dropping faster and harder, breaths heaving. McCree shut his eyes with a groan and opened them again to focus on Hanzo’s face, knowing if he watched his dick disappear into him, this was going to end way earlier than he liked.

“You’re so fucking tight,” McCree breathed out, giving an especially hard thrust. Hanzo choked, scratching at his chest, leaving angry red lines. He forced Hanzo to go slower, indulged in the hot slide, and ground his hips when he was sheathed fully. “Can’t wait to cum in you and watch it drip.” Hanzo screwed his eyes shut at that, an almost pained expression on his face at the dirty talk.

“Jesse, please.”

“Please what?”

“Faster,” he moaned, and because McCree was a gentleman, he obliged him.

There wasn’t much talking after that. Just the sound of skin slapping skin, the lude squelch of McCree’s cock entering in and out, the incessant squeak of the mattress. Just Jesse’s punched out groans and deep throated curses, Hanzo’s throaty keens and dirty, gritted praises.

They were both on the verge of breaking when Hanzo’s hands slipped in the sweat on McCree’s chest. He gasped as he fell forward, breaking the rhythm. McCree just growled and flipped him over, Hanzo on his hands and knees, his back to Jesse’s chest. He parted Hanzo’s thighs wider, holding them in a bruising grip and leant over him, biting his shoulder while thrusting deep, unrelenting, in jack rabbit thrusts.

“O-oh, oh, oh, Jesse, oh Jesse,” Hanzo gasped, hands scrambling in the sheets. Jesse caved in and leant back, watching his dick move in and out, thrusts slowing and becoming erratic, the sound of his name in Hanzo’s mouth and the sight of him sucking him in, pushing him further and further over.

“Fuck- Hanzo, Hanzo, ‘m gonna-”

“In me, please, Jesse-”

McCree moved a hand to grip at Hanzo’s shoulder, pushing in him as deep as possible, grinding once, twice, before he groaned throatily, cock twitching and emptying into him. Hanzo moaned, squirming, and Jesse grabbed his dick, hips still thrusting shallowly, stroking until he let out a choked sound and came over his fist. Jesse grit his teeth and keened at the feel of Hanzo tightening around him, the overstimulation almost too much.

When Hanzo stopped shaking, Jesse pulled out and held him to his chest, rolling them over to the drier side of the bed. They collapsed with matching grunts, breathing heavily, sweaty and sated.

Jesse swallowed. “I think I win that one.”

Hanzo scoffed and turned over, burying his head in Jesse’s chest. “You begged and came first. I win.”

“M’kay, I’ll remember that the next time you’re saying my name. I’ll just pull out.” McCree started panting, imitating Hanzo’s wrecked voice. “‘Oh, Jesse, oh Jesse!’”

“Fuck you,” Hanzo laughed, sitting up to hit him in the chest. Jesse caught his hand and snickered, face growing into a bright, fond smile at the sight of Hanzo’s mussed hair and pink face. Hanzo’s eyes softened, still crinkled with mirth, and he leant down to press a soft kiss to Jesse’s lips. He trailed kisses all over his face; on his nose, on his brow, on the corner of his lips, until Jesse let out a deep sigh.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

Hanzo leant his forehead against McCree’s, eyes closed. “If you pass out on a mission like that again, you’re banned from fucking me. For a month,” he murmured. “Also, I want you to know your breath is absolutely horrid.”

“You still had sex with me though,” McCree grinned, and Hanzo rolled his eyes and got up, pulling on his arm to drag him to the shower.

  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @meltypes


End file.
